Born To Be A Champion
by sethrollins
Summary: At the age of 18, Gracie and her trusty pal Growlithe are finally ready to start their Pokemon journey in the Kanto Region. On her journey she will make friends, discover new pokemon and try to be the best.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day I was starting my Pokemon journey through the Kanto Region. My trusty Growlithe was sleeping at the end of the bed, her feet were twitching. As I stared down at the orange pup, I remembered when my brother Matty brought her home. He rescued her from a swarm of angry Beedrill. He knew that I always wanted a dog as a child and would love Growlithe. I rubbed her head as I walked past the bed and towards the open window. The sun was shinning brightly as I could hear Pidgey's chirping happily in the nearby trees.

"Gracie, are you awake?" Mom asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah."

The door opened and my Mother walked in with a cheery smile on her face. With a word, she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my body. I could hear the light sniffles coming from her as she continued to hug me.

"I'm so proud of you." She said.

"For what?"

"You've worked so hard to come to this point and I know you'll do great on your adventure."

"Thanks Mom, that means a lot."

She nodded. "Why don't you wake Growlie and get dressed, breakfast is almost ready."

The door closed behind her and I heard a yawn from behind me. I turned around to see Growlithe open it's big eyes as he continued to yawn. He let out a happy bark and jumped to his feet.

"Are you ready to start our journey?" I asked, ruffling her fur.

"Me too."

I took the outfit I had picked out last night and walked towards the bathroom. I could hear Growlithe following behind me, her feet clicking against the blue tile. After showering, doing my hair and getting changed, I stared at myself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" I asked Growlithe. She barked happily as she stared up at me. "That good, huh?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

I grabbed my packed rucksack and sneakers and headed downstairs with Growlie on my tail. I could smell the sweet smell of waffles, Mom's specialty. There was a bowl full of Pokemon food near the table for Growlithe. If there was one thing I was going to miss while being away was Mom's cooking. Mom sat across from me at the table with her chin in her hands. She had tears in her eyes and a tissue in hand.

"You said you weren't going to cry." I laughed.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Do you remember how bad I was when Matty left for the first time, I was hysterical."

"Yeah, I remember."

I finished my plate clean and Growlithe did the same. Against my Mom's wishes, I washed and dried our dishes. Mom was now holding my bag by the front door, still with tears in her eyes. Before I could call Growlithe, I heard someone running down the stairs.

Matty stopped at the bottom step, huffing and puffing. His hair was disheveled, like he just got out of bed.

"Good, I'm not late."

"I'm really going to miss you Matty." I said, hugging my older brother.

"I'm going to miss you too Gracie."

"Don't forget to call once and a while."

"I would never."

Next I hugged Mom and without either of us saying a word, she was crying. I left out a silent sigh as I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Sorry, sorry, I just can't help it."

I grabbed my bag from her and signaled for Growlithe, who barked excitedly. She came running from the kitchen and out the open door, barking the whole way.

"Looks like Growlie is just as excited for this journey as you are." Matty laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Mom asked as the three of us walked outside.

"Yeah, I double checked." I nodded. "Well goodbye."

"Growlithe!" She barked.

"Bye sweetheart!"

"Bye Gracie!" Matty called, having excitedly. "Don't forget to visit Professor Oak when you get to Pallet!"

"I will!"

This was going to be the best adventure ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Growlithe and I were now on a ferry from Cinnabar Island to Pallet Town. I was leaning against the rail with Growlithe at my feet, studying the beautiful ocean that surrounded us. A school of Seals were doing flips a short distance out, as their way of saying hi. I rose a hand over my head and sent them a wave in return while Growlithe was barking happily at them.

"Pallet Town is our next stop, everyone for Pallet Town gather by the gate." The driver called over the intercom.

"Come on Growlithe, this is our stop." I said, crouching down to face. She nodded before turning around, leading me towards the gate.

The ferry stopped next to a dock and the anchor was thrown over the side. Another man opened the main gate that lead to the dock. People were filing out in front of me, some meeting others that were standing on the dock and some got into taxis.

I thanked the man at the gate and started down the trail with Growlithe at my side. From where we standing, I could see Professor Oak's laboratory sitting on the hill. Pallet Town looked just as serene as it did when I was here last. His lab was getting closer with every step that I took. Pidgey's were flying above my head and Caterpie's were sitting around the trees.

Usually, one would start their journey at the age of eleven but not me. Throughout my childhood, I was so entranced by Pokemon that I wanted to learn everything there was to learn about Pokemon. I applied for an internship with Professor Oak and was excepted. I spent endless summers here, studying in his lab.

"You doing okay, Growlie?" I asked, when we finally arrived at the steps of Oak's lab. "You can spend some time in your Pokeball."

Growlithe quickly shook her head, toughing out the walk. I nodded, patting her on the head before we started up the stairs that led to the front door. The automatic doors opened as we approached and I saw the grayed haired man that I knew well.

"Hi Professor." I cheered. His feet left the floor after I spoke, I must have scared him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Gracie." He smiled. "It's quite alright, it's good to see you again and you too Growlithe."

Growlithe barked happily, running over to rub on the Professor's leg. He bent down to pet her, he knew that she loved have her ears scratched. I could tell that she was in heaven because her eyes were closed and her tongue was hanging out of her open mouth.

"So today you're starting your Pokemon journey, huh?" He asked, standing up straight.

"I am!"

"I just know that you'll do just fine."

"Thank you, Professor."

"Since your here, let me give you something."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I watched him walk across the room and grab something square in shape. Was this what I think it was?

"A trainer quit his journey before he even started." He began. "So, I think you'll put this to better use."

My suspicions were right, he handed me a Pokedex. I could feel my heart beating in my chest, I couldn't wait to start my journey.

"Thank you Professor, thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." He smiled. "Let me just register it for you."

He stepped over to a big machine and stuck the Pokedex into a narrow slot. He typed away at the keyboard and my picture popped onto the screen. It popped back out of the slot and Professor handed it back to me.

"This is now officially yours." He declared. "Call me from time to time and tell me what's going on."

"I will."

He wished Growlithe and I luck and we exited the laboratory. As I stepped down the final step, onto the dirt path, my stomach growled. Breakfast was so long ago and I was sure getting hungry.

"You hungry Growlie?" I asked. She nodded and I knew we needed to get to the Pokemon Center fast. Being familiar with Pallet Town, I knew that the Center was just up the road.

Once we reached the glass sliding doors, I was greeted by the familiar face of Nurse Joy standing behind the counter. A Chancey stood to her right with a hat placed on her head.

"Good afternoon, welcome to the Pallet Town Pokemon Center, how can I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Good afternoon, we just came in from Cinnabar Island and I'd like you to look at my Growlithe."

"Of course, Chancey get a stretcher please and bring her to room one."

"Thank you." I said. "We'll eat when you get down Growlithe."

Five minutes later, Nurse Joy walked through the sliding glass doors with Growlithe at her feet. Once she saw me, Growlie started running towards me, energetic as ever.

"Your Growlithe seems to be in tip top condition, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Let me get your food."

We ate in a content silence, I couldn't help thinking about getting to Pewter City. I looked over at Growlithe, who was eating her food, I just wondered what she was thinking. I wondered if she was really excited as I was to start this journey.

"Good luck on your journey." Nurse Joy said, once we finished our lunch.

"Thank you."

We walked through the sliding doors again and was greeted by the bright sun. I looked down at my trusty friend who was already looking at me, I knew she was ready. We started off walking down the trail, towards the Viridian City Gym, which my brother, Matty told me was always closed. One day, I would find out why but not now.

To my left, I saw the start of the trail that lead to the Pokemon League.

"One day, Growlie, we're going to be walking down that path." I said, staring intently. Growlithe barked in agreement. "We're going to be the best, aren't we?"

Before Growlithe could respond, I heard the familiar coo of a Pidgey. Without a word, I turned around, trying to find out where the sound was coming from. By a group of bushes, I saw a patch of brown on the ground. Immedietly, I ran over with Growlithe leading the way.

"Pidgey, are you okay?" I asked, getting down on one knee.

He shook his head sadly, motioning towards it's wing. The wing in question was ruffled and obviously hurt, maybe by another Pokemon or a trainer. Pidgey wined as I brushed my fingers against it's wing, I just couldn't leave him here to suffer.

"Pidgey, I'm going to take you to the Pokemon Center, is that okay?"

He looked quickly into my eyes and nodded, accepting my help. I scooped Pidgey up, holding him close to my chest.

"Come on Growlie." I said before running towards the Pokemon Center.

The sliding doors opened and I spotted Nurse Joy standing behind her desk. She didn't notice me until I called her name, I think I startled her.

"Oh Nicole, you're back already?"

"I need your help Nurse Joy." I said, causing her expression to quickly change. "I found this Pidgey outside and I think he's hurt."

"Let me see." Nurse Joy frowned. "His wing seems to be broken."

"Do you think you can fix it?"

"Of course, Chansey bring me a stretcher please."

"Chansey!"

The pink pokemon obeyed Nurse Joy's order and rolled a stretcher over to her. She placed Pidgey onto the soft material carefully, trying not to hurt him more. Chansey wheeled the stretcher through another set of automatic doors, which I guessed was the operating room.

"Just wait here and I'll have Pidgey out in no time." She smiled.

I nodded and took a seat closest to where I was standing. Growlithe sat on the floor next to me and I placed a hand on her head. It felt like we were waiting hours, even days for Nurse Joy to bring Pidgey back out. Just as I decided to lay down on the connecting chairs, the light went off, signaling the procedure was done.

Pidgey came out perched on Nurse Joy's shoulder.

"It was a success, Pidgey will be fine."

"Coo!" Pidgey chirped happily.

Pidgey was looking me in the eye and I didn't know what he wanted. He left Nurse Joy's shoulder and flew over to me, circling around me.

"I'm so happy you're feeling better Pidgey." I smiled.

"If I'm hearing Pidgey correctly, I think he wants to come on your journey."

"Really?" I asked, turning to Pidgey, who was perched on the chair. "Is that true?"

"Coo!" He nodded.

I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt and held it in front of Pidgey, who tapped the ball with his beak. A red light erupted from the pokeball and swallowed Pidgey. The ball twitched for a second or two but stopped, Pidgey officially joined my team!

"Have a safe trip to Pewter." Nurse Joy waved.

"Will do, thank you for all your help."

"It was my pleasure."

With Growlithe at my side and Pidgey in his ball, I was ready to enter the Viridian Forest and see what Pokemon were waiting for us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we are Growlithe, the Viridian Forest." I said, looking up at the vast amount of trees.

"Growl." She cheered.

We looked at each other quickly before taking our first step into the mighty forest. A voice boomed from next to me, scaring the both of us out of our skin.

"Hey you, battle me." The young boy said.

"Alright, go Growlithe."

"Go Caterpie!"

"Growlithe, ember!"

The trainer stood there in shock as red flame erupted from Growlithe's mouth. The flame wrapped itself around Caterpie's small body and when it finally cleared away, Caterpie was down.

"Caterpie, are you okay?" The trainer asked, running towards it's fainted Pokemon. It's eyelids trembled but didn't open.

"Is it okay?" I asked, kneeling next to the trainer.

"Yeah, I think so, I've just gotta get to the Pokemon Center."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

Growlithe barked happily as she returned to my side. Caterpie was returned to it's Pokeball before we started up the trail. I could hear the sounds of wild Pokemon all around us, in the trees and in the grass.

"My name is Tyler, by the way."

"I'm Gracie, I'm from Cinnabar Island."

"You've traveled a long way." The boy smiled.

"Yeah, I have, I'm finally ready to start my journey."

"You'll make it, I know you will."

"Really? Thank you."

"You and your Growlithe are really strong."

Growlithe trotted over towards Tyler and licked his hand as a thanks for the compliment. He patted her on the head and she was loving the attention.

"Thank you, that means a lot. Growlithe and I have been training really hard for this."

He smiled. "It shows."

Before either of us could say anything else, a flash of yellow ran by. It startled me at first but then I recognized the tail sticking out from the grass. I pulled out my Pokedex from my pocket and aimed it at the grass.

"Woah, a Pikachu!" Tyler shouted, once he noticed what Pokemon was before us.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks." Dexter mentioned.

"Are you going to try and catch it?" I asked Tyler.

"I would but Caterpie's my only Pokemon." He sighed but then smiled. "I think you should catch it."

"Well, I'll give it a try." I said. "Growlithe, you ready?"

She barked enthusiastically and jumped in front of me. Pikachu stopped what it was doing and noticed that we were standing just a few yards away.

"Pika!" It said, ready to battle.

"Growlithe, tackle!"

Growlithe dashed quickly towards Pikachu yet the mouse didn't look like it was going to make a move. It just stood there, staring down Growlithe as she charged. When I thought the battle was over, Pikachu dodged at the last second.

"Wow, Pikachu's good." I said to myself

"Growlithe, ember!"

Growlithe opened her mouth and small red flames shot out of her mouth and towards Pikachu. The yellow mouse jumped up but Growlithe was too quick. The red flames hit Pikachu's tail and sent him back towards the ground.

"Chu." It moaned, laying flat on the ground with it's eyes closed.

"Pokeball go!"

I let the ball slip from my fingers and it soared towards Pikachu. It didn't even attempt to move as the hit it's fur and a red mist surrounded its body. The Pikachu was transferred into the Pokeball then sending the ball onto the grass. It twitched for a few seconds before stopping, I had caught a Pikachu! 

"You did it!" Tyler cheered.

I ran towards the Pokeball, grabbing it off the grass. Growlithe was running a circle around me, obviously happy about her new friend.

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center to heal up Pikachu and Caterpie."

Tyler nodded and we exited the forest with ease. I could see the Pokemon Center from where we stood, because it was so tall. Once inside we were greeted by Nurse Joy and Chansey, who were standing behind the desk.

"Welcome to Petwer City Pokemon Center, how can I help you two today?"

"Hi Nurse Joy, can you heal my Pikachu?" I asked, handing her the ball containing my new Pokemon.

"And my Caterpie."

"I sure can." She smiled. "Chansey, get them on the gurney, stat!"

"Chansey." She cheered, taking our Pokemon from us.

"You two can wait here, it won't be that long."

We thanked her before taking a seat in the waiting room. The room was quiet and empty as neither of us spoke. I could tell that Tyler was scared for his Caterpie.

"Caterpie will be just fine." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I know." He smiled. "Thank you again, this means a lot to me.


End file.
